A Trip Halfway Around the World
by elsiecarson
Summary: Written before I saw the second movie. Jean Ainslie comes back to the hotel for a visit. Drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze blows across the grounds of the Best Exotic Marigold Hotel as Jean Ainslie arrives at the hotel. "Hello Sonny. Is Douglas here?" Jean asks.

"I think Mr. Ainslie and Mrs Greenslade are out for a walk. They should be back in time for tea. They usually are. Can I take your bags up to your room for you?" Sonny asks trying to be polite.

"Yes please Sonny." Jean tries to be polite in the face of being back in a place she hates.

"Mrs Donnelly, can I have the keys to room 8, please?" Sonny asks his new manager.

"Here you are, Sonny. Welcome back Mrs Ainslie. I hope you enjoy your stay. I'll tell Douglas you're here when he gets back." Mrs Donnelly is trying very hard to be polite to woman she doesn't like.


	2. A Shock at Tea Time

Evelyn Greenslade and Douglas Ainslie are walking through the local market on the way back to the hotel. "I like being able to spend this much time with you." Douglas squeezes Jeans' hand.

"It's so nice to be this relaxed and just be able to enjoy our time together." Evelyn smiles at Douglas.

Douglas checks his watch. "Shall we head home for tea?"

"I suppose it is that time of the day already. I could use a cup of tea actually." Evelyn yawns.

"You've seemed more tired than usual today. Are you alright?" Douglas asks gently.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night. I'm just sleepy." Evelyn leans her head against Douglas' shoulder as they enter the hotel.

"Oh Douglas, before you into tea I should tell you your wife has arrived." Muriel winces.

Douglas runs his hand over his face. "Thanks Muriel, that's just what I needed to hear after a perfectly lovely day."

"I'm just giving you fair warning. She didn't seem very happy when she came in." Muriel warns Douglas.

Douglas and Evelyn walk slowly into the courtyard. Suddenly they hear thundering footsteps pounding down the stairs. "You housewife slut! I should have known you'd have your claws into Douglas as soon as I left!"

"Whoa, whoa, just leave Evelyn out of this! This is between you and me! You have no right to talk to her that way! She has done nothing wrong! You are unbelievable! If you have something to say, say it to me, not her! Evelyn didn't cause the problems in our relationship! Don't blame anyone other than the two of us!" Douglas is angered at his wife's reaction.

"Oh, of course you'd defend her! Is this love Douglas? Is this how you imagined your golden years?" Jean asks seriously.

"No, I imagined I'd spend my golden years with you, or at least that's how I wanted things to go. You just didn't cooperate with the plan." Douglas says honestly.

"Douglas, I'm going to leave you and Jean to talk. Can I bring you a cup of tea?" Evelyn asks quietly.

Douglas sighs heavily, squeezes Evelyn's hand and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry if this has made you feel uncomfortable. I'd love a cup of tea and maybe something sweet."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll bring a pot of tea when I come back. Try and stay calm." Evelyn says sweetly.

"Mrs Greenslade, would you like me to leave you a list of his annoying habits before I go?" Jean asks nastily.

"What you find annoying and what I find annoying are two entirely different things, Mrs Ainslie. I find him charming." Evelyn says firmly. She quickly walks away from Jean.


	3. Tea and Divorce

"Evelyn, are you okay?" Carol asks as Evelyn enters the dining room.

"Mrs Ainslie is just a cruel woman. I would love to know why she's here. She's just stirring things up." Evelyn sighs heavily and puts a teapot, two teacups, and a plate of cookies on a tray. She carries the tray out to the courtyard for Jean and Douglas. She sets the tray down on the table that they're sitting at.

"Sit down and listen to what Jean has to say. She has some news for me that's going to change our lives." Douglas tugs on Evelyn's hand to get her to sit down.

"Don't make me say it again Douglas. Just sign the divorce papers so I can go home. I don't want to be here one moment longer than I have to be." Jean says angrily.

"Divorce papers?! Douglas, are you alright? That must have been a shock. Had Jean already told you before this?" Evelyn asks gently.

"Yes, I did already know. It didn't come as a shock to me, but the fact that Jean flew all the way out here did surprise me. Do you have a pen, Evelyn? I'll sign those papers right now and we can start afresh. I want to spend my life with you, Evelyn." Douglas smiles at Evelyn.

"Don't be hasty Douglas. Read everything she's asking for before you sign the papers. This is very serious." Evelyn reminds Douglas gently.

"I'm not asking for anything except permission to sell the house and I'll send you half of the money from the sale. I got a part time job, so I'll be okay." Jean says seriously.

"You amaze me, Jean. For all the years you were a housewife you've found your independent spirit quite quickly. Where was that spirit when we needed it?" Douglas asks fiercely.

"I didn't feel as if it was as necessary then for me to be independent, not it's essential." Jean says in sickly sweet tone.

Douglas growls deep in his chest. "I'm going to go away and read this before I sign it. I don't fully trust you. You may have to stay for a few days." Douglas says cruelly. "Are you coming, Evelyn?"

"I'll be up in a minute, Douglas. I just want to talk to Mrs Ainslie for a minute." Evelyn smiles at Douglas as he walks away. As soon as Douglas is out of earshot she says, "Alright listen, if you're punishing Douglas because of me you can stop right now. There was nothing between us until after you left. This marriage breakdown is all on you." Evelyn walks away from Jean while her dignity is still intact.


End file.
